zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorman Brothers
The Gorman Brothers are two characters in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They are included in the Bombers' Notebook. Gorman and the Gorman Brothers are designed after Ingo from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. First Meeting The Gorman Brothers are two farmers who live near Romani Ranch. When Link speaks to them riding Epona they make fun of Link's horse and challenge him to a race. If he beats them they reward him with the Garo's Mask, provided that Link promises not to tell anyone about him beating them. They will try to sell you milk, saying it taste better than the "watered down" milk in Romani Ranch. But, once you buy it, it says it appears to be watered down anyway. It appears to be stolen, overpriced milk from the neighboring farm, Romani Ranch. Alien Invasion On the First Day, if Link talks to Romani she tells him that strange "aliens" show up close to the Carnival of Time and steal their cows. She recruits Link to help her fend them off with bows and arrows. It is implied that the Gormon Brothers were actually behind the yearly attacks. If Link inspects the Garo poster in the Music Box house in Ikana Canyon, the Professor will mention a large number of Garo sightings in "the ranch to the south". Since the Garo Mask is able to summon Garos and the brothers obviously have the mask, it appears that the Gormans were using the Garos to eliminate their competition's milk in time for the Carnival. Milk Road Run If Link successfully drives off the aliens on the First Day and talks to Cremia, she will tell him she is making a delivery of milk to town and offers to give him a ride. On the way out that evening, she says that lately the ranch has fallen prey to vandals (probably the brothers). As they go down Milk Road, they find the way blocked, forcing Cremia to travel through the Gorman Brother's Race Course. Before going through, she warns Link to have his bow and arrows ready and to shoot at anything that attacks. Sure enough, when Cremia starts through the brothers pursue on horses, armed with pitchforks and disgused with Garo Masks. They take turns riding up to smash the jugs of milk and Link must shoot the one who does; once shot, the brother will fall back. Once out of the race course, Cremia and Link are no longer pursued. If at least one jar of milk is safe by the end, Cremia will reward Link with Romani's Mask (if the player chooses to rewind time and go through the run again, she will reward Link with rupees if all of the jars are safe or a hug if any are broken). If the player rewinds time and chooses to go through the run and has Link wear the Circus Leader's Mask, the brothers won't try to break the jars. Ironically, the only way to obtain the Circus Leader's Mask requires the use of Romani's Mask, meaning that the player must have beaten the run first anyway. Third Day If Link does not stop the aliens on the First Day, the Gorman Brothers gloat about how they are now the only ones around that sell milk. The Brothers are the few residents of Milk Road/Romani Ranch that have events for Link on the Third Day (the other two being the dog races and helping Grog). Family If Link talks to the Gormon Bros with the Circus Leader's Mask on, they will become somewhat emotional and discuss their brother (the troupe leader in Clock Town who gave Link the mask), talking about how he left them to pursue show business. They seem very uncomfortable and ask Link to remove the mask. If Link wears the mask during the Milk Road Run, they won't attack him, indicating there is some amount of guilt or sorrow over their third brother. Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters